


we fell in love in october

by essentialflowers



Category: The Half of It (2020)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian, The Half Of It - Freeform, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essentialflowers/pseuds/essentialflowers
Summary: Moments between Ellie and Aster from the movie The Half of It, based on the song We Fell In Love In October by girlinred
Relationships: Ellie Chu/Aster Flores
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	we fell in love in october

_Smoking cigarettes on the roof_

“What’s going on up there?” Aster asks.

Her small smile oozes honey, the same honey I feel rise up in my throat whenever I speak to her, the sweetest kind that sticks to the insides. It oozes down to where our fingers interlock and forms a puddle between us. If I move just an inch, I’m afraid it’ll startle the quiet serenity we’ve let ourselves fall into. So I sit still, licking the saccharine substance from my lips with my tongue.

“I’m just happy,” I say, shrugging when she tilts her head. “I’m really, really happy. With you.”

She makes a face I can’t decipher just yet. I want to know what _all_ of her means, all of the little quirks and the way her hands tangle nervously in front of her whenever she says something she thinks is embarrassing and how she is perfect without even wanting to be.

“That how it is, Chu?” she asks.

“Yeah,” I say. “Is that okay with you?”

The question hangs in the air, and I start to get nervous, but then her nails bite into the back of my hand in a way that should be painful but isn’t, and she’s pressing her head into my shoulder. Her hair smells like her fancy shampoo, but beneath it, she just smells like Aster. 

“It’s perfect,” she whispers; her words float into my ear and they feel like the first warm breeze of summer. “It’s so, so perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched this movie and cried so so so hard. I love you, Ellie Chu.


End file.
